My Ghostly Hero Academia
by TheRealKittyCraft
Summary: *The Rewrite!* What happens when you mix a ball or anxiety and self doubt who probably has some form of PTSD with a class of heroes in training who can't catch a break, like ever? A start of something new.
1. Prologue

One day there was a report about a baby in China that literally glowed, that was the first ever appearance of a quirk. Soon after quirks started appearing all over the world, about 80% of Earth's population had quirks, the other 20% were not so lucky. It didn't take long for society to adapt to the sudden appearance of these powers, the time of superhumans has come to be. But you probably knew that already.

Why did I add that?

My parents don't didn't really find heroes that fascinating surprisingly, with them being scientists and all, my guess is because none of us had the proper quirks to actually become heroes. You see, Mom has an empath quirk that only works if she's touching someone and Dad quirkless, like me I was. Jazz was lucky she got Mom's quirk, at least she had one.

Mom and Dad were are considered crazy for devoting their lives to ghosts, but they didn't let that stop them. They spent over a decade of their lives building that stupid portal to the "Ghost Zone" and it doesn't even work all it does is cause deadly dangerous accidents. Ȍ̵͔͐͑͑h̸̟̒́͊̓ ̴̼̓̽͑͒g̷̲͆̀́ȍ̴̜̗̲͇̕ḏ̸̟͙̤̒ ̴̠̙͙̹̃̐ḯ̷̢̊̂t̷̻̿͒͜ ̸̘̟̂̋̒b̸͍̃͝u̸͕͉̳̲̔r̶̪͔̃͗̈́͝ṇ̴̫͋́̀̚s̵̡͚̯̣͌. Sam and Tucker wanted me to go into the stupid thing, "It doesn't even work" they say "It will make a good picture" they say. None of us expected it to turn on. m̵̠͓̘͗̋a̵̛͕͉̮͌̇̚ķ̷̱̀̑̇͊e̵͇͋̌̓ ̸̥͚͓̞̃̔i̵̮̩̠͌̌̉̇ͅt̴͉̒̈́ ̵̢͚̭̥͆ṡ̸̱̯̬̔͋͝t̴͎̹̺͘͜ǫ̸͍̬́͜͝͝p̵̧̗͎̰̈̓̓ ̷̠̌̏m̸̡͍̝͐̔ͅa̶̡̔k̸̞͚̒̈́è̷̗͈̫͂̿̌ ̴̥́̓́̀i̶͇̻͑̐t̸̨͇̱̯͑͝ ̷̛̛̥̫̬ͅs̷̱̀̈̎͝ṯ̸͈̯̽̈́̕͝ͅơ̷͖͈̒p̵̮̀ ̸̖̰̝̀̒͝m̸̧̹̱̞̊͑̃͛Ȃ̵̬̪͈̤K̵̭͑̋E̴̗̺̩̿̒̚͜ ̴̹̙͚̏̑̽͛I̷̫̜̩͐̽T̸̼̠̝͗ͅ ̸͍̾́̎̇S̵͖̬͕̼͛͛T̸̖̓́̐O̵͚̬̩͆Ṗ̷̗̼͍̮̄̈́͝ ̵̺͆M̶̖̓̍̑Ả̷̞̺̖̣̿͘͝K̶̟̤̎͗Ȩ̸͊̅̉ ̵͍̆Ỉ̸͔̀̈T̴̢̻͕̐̇ ̷̜̠͔͊̚̕͝S̷͉̗̍̕T̶̡͇̩̫́̓̿̀Õ̷̞̃̎͗P̸̮̤͑̊͐ͅ.

I died. I honest to god died. Ȋ̵̗́͊͘ ̸͓̠̇d̸̙̅͗o̶͈̤̱̿̅n̷͚͊ '̴̳̠̩̪̐̒̈͘t̶̹͇̦̔̍̚ ̸̛͍̣ẉ̶͎̤̥̈͠a̵͕̣͇̝̽̈́͠͠n̸̡̻̟͔̔ţ̶͕͓͑͗͊̔͜ ̷̤̾͜t̴̫̳̉̅͑͜ͅo̶̢̱̖̙͊͑͝ ̴͚̎͜d̶̦͛͋͛͘i̷̲̅̈̆ḛ̷̰̖̈́̾́ ̴̨̜̯͖̈́̕͝I̸̩̕ ̶̛͓͈͛̄͝d̴̖̟͕̂͜ơ̵̼̭͖̂̋͝n̶̼͆͌̾̚' ̷̲̗͌ţ̷̱̜͐̓ ̷̻͉̘̹͗͑͛͠w̵̙̟͗͝͝ạ̵̉̅ṋ̴̦͉̆́͂t̷̳̅̌ ̵̻̫̺̈́̎̕t̵̪̚ȍ̷̥ ̷̞̞͊̈́͝d̸̘̈ḭ̴̡̪̀̌ẽ̴͉̳̯̍̽̚ ̴̢̲̎̊̏̐I̴̻̫̫͝ ̶͎̯̱̣̿̉̃̄d̷͕̻͉̆̕ǫ̶̥͎̭̈́͐ṋ̶̯̳̏ '̵͇͇͊́̀t̶͖̾̚͜ ̶̳͔͔̮́̐̈́͒ẁ̷͎̪͂a̷͚̞̗̹̕n̶̰͕̥̔̔̀ẗ̴̗̀̃͝ ̶̺̗̽̊ͅt̴̞̭̃̅͊ȍ̶̱͆̍͊ ̷̧͓̱̎̋̏d̶̮̘̘̚i̷̼͍͒̂͜e̸̗̐́̆͐ ̷̢͆͌͆Í̴͉̬̃ ̵͈͛͋̿ď̸̛̯̙͉̤̉ǫ̵̧̘̜̎͂͝͠n̷̤͝' ̶̢̛̫͋̀̓ẗ̵̝̠́̓́ ̴͎̯͗̒̓w̸̫̹̃͗̈́̈́á̴̜̭͈n̸̜̑̕t̵͓̆͜ ̶̩͍͒̒̈́͠t̶̻̠̃͂ó̶̡̓̂́ ̶̰̜̅̇̇͠d̵̨̩̑̾̈́͑ì̴̜̌͊e̵̪̙̬̎ ̵͕͖͈̾

There are studies about people who were once considered quirkless that suddenly develop a quirk during or after a traumatic event, that's what the doctor told me and my parents after the accident. They don't want to admit that they ķ̷̛͖͔̰̅̓͛i̵̱͎̦͉̅̾̃̚l̸̗͍̳̻̂̀̚l̶͖̭͓̿e̴̺̔͌̐ḑ̸̜̃̌̓́ ̵̹͠t̸̜̦͆͒̍h̸̛͈̝ȩ̶̜͋ĭ̸̫r̵͇͔̿̈́̔̌ ̵̹͒̌̀̾s̶̜̓͝o̸̺̯̔́͘n̷̥͗̑ are surprisingly really supportive of my choice on becoming an astronaut, I wanted to be an astronaut hero. Ghosts can't survive in space according to my parents, the vacuum of space can and would swallow a spirit whole.

Did you know that ghosts don't need to eat or sleep? They just require ectoplasm to survive I'm ș̵̪͊̒ọ̵̪̟͖͠ ̸̝͍̬̓͛h̸̠̬̆u̶͉̾͑͋̈́ͅn̷̙̭͛̕ĝ̸̰͔̙̯̓̿͆r̸̲͉̝̯͆͑̒͂ẙ̸͎̬̘̜̃̈̚. That's a little fun fact for you.

I feel like I've been given a second chance, ya know? Like, I almost died and my quirk actually developed. Can a dead person even have a quirk? Maybe I can actually do something with my afterlife. Maybe I can make everyone my family proud of me for once.

* * *

I was 10 when my parents finished the portal, that useless hole in the wall their lifework that was somehow more important than their children doesn't didn't even work, I was 10 when I died got my quirk ghost powers, it's not a quirk if you're dead my quirk, and I was 10 when everything went to shit changed I died everything changed. Everything's different now, my family can't even look at me without giving me pitiful looks looking guilty. All my life I wanted to be normal, you know? To have a quirk just like everyone else and not be a quirkless loser, be careful what you wish for.

After I died the accident, Mom and Dad shut down the portal that god forsaken portal, but they didnt do anything with it. It just sits there, rusting, like some forgotten toy at the bottom of the toybox. "It's too dangerous to take it apart now, too much ecto-radiation still around" or something like that I didn't really pay attention.

Maybe I should have.

That's how I died, by not listening.

It's still sitting there, almost 5 years later. Isn't that funny? I don't think that they're going to destroy or even just take it apart, it is their life work after all but it killed their son. Maybe they don't have the heart to do so, I wouldn't either If I were them.

* * *

The Casper School District has always sucked, with or without my quirk ghost powers, po-tay-to, po-tah-to. The bullying never let up, even after the accident, it actually got worse.Freak

Monster

Villain

The only people who really supported me were Sam, Tucker, and sometimes Mr. Lancer the other teachers didn't really care.

I got tired of it.

Jazz told Mom and Dad that it would be good to move and get a new start, at least until I'm done with school. We didn't even sell the house, we just left it there because my parents knew we would still need it. It's not like we don't use it, were there during breaks so we can "reconnect with our roots" or something. That's where we've been for the past 2 years.

That's where the story begins starts initiates begins


	2. notice

Ok so, something glitched out and now I cant strike through text? So now it looks weird and I apologize because I can't figure out how to fix it. To see what it was supose to look like just go to /works/16069439/chapters/49467536

Sorry again


End file.
